<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Word For You by a_solitary_marshmallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542912">A Word For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_marshmallow/pseuds/a_solitary_marshmallow'>a_solitary_marshmallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_marshmallow/pseuds/a_solitary_marshmallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roman barges into Virgil's room and some small havoc ensues, he begins to realize just how hard he's falling for the cynical emo. Fast. Really fast. Too fast! SLOW DOWN HEART-</p><p>Featuring gay mess Roman and a rather bemused Virgil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Word For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, another Sanders Sides drabble here, Prinxiety this time! Tried to keep it short and sweet. Let me know in the comments what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Panic-at-the-everywhere, it’s like two in the afternoon. At this point you’re not even fashionably late!” Roman knocked more insistently on the blotchy black and indigo door with his free hand, frowning at the flakes of paint that stuck to his fist. Sure, Virgil had his aesthetic, but his room really needed a makeover. Maybe some magenta to go with his purple theme, and oooh, plate glass windows! And of course he needed to re-vamp his movie nest. The circle of blankets and pillows were comfortable enough for the two to watch Disney on Roman’s phone, but Roman was thinking a pillow fort, obviously stocked with books and stuffed animals and maybe a coffee machine…</p><p>He’d been standing here in thought for five minutes.</p><p>Roman shook his head to clear it and knocked again. “Virgil! Patton made you pasta and by god you are going to enjoy it while it’s warm!” He waved the steaming plate, balanced haphazardly in one hand. “Virgil, if you don’t open the door I’m coming in.”</p><p>At his threat there was a mumble from the other side of the door, too indistinct to make out. Well, a prince could only have so much patience. Roman opened the door and stepped inside with a flourish.</p><p>“Your pasta comes to you, then!”</p><p>“Princey!” Virgil shrieked, and Roman could only stare.</p><p>Virgil cringed, with a hairbrush stuck in his bird nest of hair. His skinny frame was draped in an old band t-shirt and sweatpants, skin lightly dusted with freckles and flushed without its usual coating of foundation. And most noticeably, a pair of black-rimmed glasses rested on his nose.</p><p>“You wear glasses?”</p><p>“Why are you in my room?” Virgil demanded shrilly. He tried to yank the brush out of his hair and grunted when it remained firmly lodged in his bedhead. “What have I told you about knocking?”</p><p>“I knocked!” Roman defended himself. “But more importantly, why didn’t you tell me you wear glasses?”</p><p>Red crawled up Virgil’s cheeks and tinted his ears as he scowled. “It’s not a big deal. They’re embarrassing. I just wear contact lenses most of the time.”</p><p>“Embarrassing? They’re adorable!”</p><p>Virgil jumped. In the nick of time Roman remembered to place down the plate of spaghetti on a desk before rushing forward to grab Virgil’s shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, there’s so much potential for aesthetic! And why do you cover up those freckles Stormcloud, they’re marvelous!”</p><p>Virgil flushed even darker, and Roman suddenly became very aware of his hands on Virgil’s shoulders and how close their faces were – he could taste mint toothpaste in the air between them.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Roman turned away with a flourish to hide his dry swallow. “You look lovely Virgil, it’s a good look on you.”</p><p>“Really? I woke up ten minutes ago.” Virgil grumbled. He tried to tug out the hairbrush again only to yelp in pain, and Roman turned back quickly, tutting. He was going to pull out his gorgeous locks at this rate!</p><p>“Here, let me.” He sat Virgil down on the bed and crawled behind him to grab the hairbrush and start wheedling it free. Virgil hunched in front of him. Oh no, Roman wasn’t making him nervous, was he? Oh bother. He’d been trying to make Virgil feel more comfortable around him, but it seemed he’d screwed it up again. It was bad enough that time Roman took Virgil into the Mindscape for some de-stress, and was two seconds away from blurting out his feelings when Remus appeared. And what a mess that trash goblin had caused. Virgil had looked so unhappy when Roman dropped him quickly back in the common room and went to clean up his brother’s mess.</p><p>Roman wanted to be a comfortable friend, gosh darn it! It was the least Virgil deserved after working so hard for Thomas’s sake. He did go slightly overboard, but didn’t they all from time to time?</p><p>Roman opened his mouth to apologize for crossing any boundaries, but Virgil beat him to it. “The glasses and stuff… don’t exactly add to my aesthetic, y’know?”</p><p>Oh, so that was the issue. Now he felt silly for worrying. “There’s more than one way to pull off a good aesthetic.” Roman finally got the brush free, with some hair tugging and wincing on Virgil’s part, and started gently teasing out the knots. “I personally think those glasses, with some eyeliner of course, would really accentuate the emo theme. They make your eyes seem much more mournful and dark. And as for the freckles, they make your skin seem paler and more colourless in comparison! Oh – or you could make them little spiders! I have a perfect makeover idea. Do you have a makeup set? What am I saying, of course you do. Wait, where was I again? Oh yes.” The knots were gone and Roman ran the brush through short, silky hair. “As I was saying, I happen to think you look lovely.”</p><p>In all honestly he had finished with brushing, but Virgil’s hair was so soft, like feathery down, when it wasn’t combed down over his face. He just wanted to play with it. It seemed like such a short time ago that Virgil was just a Dark Side to him, who would prickle at his presence – Virgil would never have let him this close. Back then Roman hadn’t realized how soft Virgil’s hair was, or how easily he got flustered, how his voice broke when he was embarrassed and how extraordinarily beautiful he was when that happened.</p><p>No, beautiful wasn’t quite the right word. Neither was just ‘cute’ – adorable? – no, something deeper than that. Extraordinary, breathtaking, exhilarating, sublime, pulchritudinous. Was there even a word? How could he describe the wonder of a storm with deep brown eyes and a quick wit and a cocky smirk that made Roman’s heart melt?</p><p>“Uh, Princey?” Virgil said, and Roman realized he’d stopped moving again. ABORT, ABORT. Time to leave before he made things worse. But he was already moving. Before he knew what he was doing, Roman leaned down and kissed the top of Virgil’s head. “What are you-”</p><p>“OKAY BYE SEE YOU LATER!” Roman dropped the brush and bolted for the door, leaving a rather stunned Virgil in his wake. The door slammed shut and a few stray shards of paint showered down.</p><p>Roman leaned against the door and buried his burning face in his hands. Uuuugh, what had he been thinking? He’d totally overstepped the line, and now Virgil would think he was weird and not want to hang out anymore and he would be alone forever-</p><p>A creak of hinges. Roman tumbled backwards with a shriek as the door he was leaning against suddenly wasn’t there any more. He found himself groaning and rubbing his back.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>A shuffle. Roman squinted up as Virgil crouched next to him and offered a small grimace. He moved his hand towards Roman’s face and Roman sat there, transfixed.</p><p>Virgil cupped his hand around Roman’s cheek and wiped his thumb under his eye to remove the streak of eyeshadow that had taken hold. Oh. Benefits of being in Anxiety’s room.</p><p>“Black’s not a good look on you, Princey. That’s my aesthetic.” He mumbled.</p><p>Virgil removed the second streak and the anxiety Roman hadn’t recognised as anxiety stopped gripping his chest. His normal confidence bubbled through, only to shrink again at Virgil’s smile. He smiled with his eyes more than his mouth – they crinkled at the sides into little brown crescents that made Roman melt.</p><p>Oops, and now Virgil was staring. Say something. Say something!</p><p>“Uhhhhh. Thank you.” Roman blurted out. Wow, real eloquent. Virgil snorted and stood, offering a hand which Roman reverently took and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, back smarting in pain. “Um. Pasta.” He pointed past Virgil to where the plate sat on his desk.</p><p>“I know.” Virgil looked mildly confused. “Thanks for bringing it.” He wrinkled his nose. “I don’t really feel like being around people right now…”</p><p>“Oh.” Roman tried not to look crushed.</p><p>“…So do you wanna hang out and watch Parks and Rec with me for a couple hours?”</p><p>“Yes. I would absolutely love to.” Roman blurted. He resisted the urge to slap his forehead – what was wrong with him today? He blamed a lack of sleep – he’d been up most of the night planning out the perfect date and had gotten a little too excited, and ended up designing a series of masquerade outfits.</p><p>“I’d like that.” Roman finally managed to say in a normal voice, like normal people did. Virgil’s eyes crinkled in that smile again, and he nodded.</p><p>“Okay. Your room in ten?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Virgil ducked back into his room to get changed, and when the door closed on a beaming Roman he slid to the floor and buried his face in his arms, groaning. Why did that prince have to be so goddamn adorable???</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>